


Phil's Panties

by ladydeathfaerie



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Language, M/M, Toys, men wearing lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's had a hard day at work. Phil knows exactly what to do to make him feel better. And he's got a few surprises up his sleeve in order to achieve that. </p><p>Nick shows Phil just how much he likes his surprise. </p><p>
  <i>"Jesus, Nick. Get on with it. I'm not a young man anymore. I won't last much longer if you keep teasing me like this," Phil demands, voice hoarse.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm going to fuck you into the wall, Phil," Nick tells him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> written for SHIELD Daddies day on tumblr and also something of a belated birthday gift for my bestie. sorry it took me so long to get it finished and up, honey. i hope you like it.

Nick sighs as he approaches the front door. Something about the sight of it helps pull loose some of the tension clenched throughout his body. He hates days like these, when the WSC is breathing down his neck for the problems resulting from yet another thing he'd refused to do so they went ahead and did it anyway. It was a colossal screw up in every way, shape, and form. And, according to the idiots on the World Security Council, that screw up is all Nick's fault. There are some days when he thinks he'd have been better off going into insurance or used car sales. Anything has to be less stressful than running an agency like S.H.I.E.L.D.

He stops for a moment to stare at the door before him. It looks completely ordinary, like any other door on any other home in the area. But he knows that is nowhere near ordinary. Well, when talking about the materials used to make it, it is nothing more than a door. But when discussing what stepping through to what waits on the other side means, it is a magical portal. No other door in the neighborhood can do what this one does. 

It doesn't take much to slip the key into the lock, turn it, and twist the knob. The door swings open on silent hinges and Nick steps into the entry way. The air is flooded with the smell of seared beef and freshly baked bread. He's pretty sure he can even smell garlic. It seems that dinner is ready and on the table, waiting for him. Another layer of tension melts away at the notion that he's going to be pampered tonight. 

He puts his keys on the table just inside the door. His trench comes off and goes onto one arm of the coat tree. He carefully removes the hallmarks of his position, stowing each in its proper place, before heading toward the dining room. It isn't surprising to see the table set with plates and silverware and glasses. Each plate has a generously cut steak on it, along with a mound of mashed potatoes, and an ear of corn. There is a frosty mug of ice cold beer set before each plate, along with a glass of ice water. Nick stops to take a deep breath and pull all of the tantalizing aromas into his nostrils. 

Phil joins him from the kitchen with a bowl of fresh rolls, each one sporting a golden brown top. Nick's mouth waters at the sight of the meal. And at the sight of Phil. 

Phil is dressed down, clad in a ratty old sweatshirt and a pair of worn jeans that cling to the curves of his ass perfectly. His feet are bare and there's a touch of sweat on his brow from the effort put into the meal. It isn't often that Nick gets to see Phil like this, clad in something softer than the armor of his suit and tie. It is a private, at home look that Nick cherishes all the more for its rarity. He smiles and watches in silence as Phil sets the bowl of fresh rolls down on the table, then pads on bare feet over to where he stands. Nick meets Phil halfway for his welcome home kiss, bending down as Phil goes up on his toes a little bit. His kiss is soft and gentle, with no pressure behind it. But there is plenty of promise and another layer of tension slides away from Nick.

He and Phil have been together for years. Very few people know they're a couple. Not because they feel any shame in their relationship. Far from it. They keep their status to themselves simply because they are private people and they feel that no one needs to know unless it becomes some kind of imperative. Maria is one of the few people who knows that Nick and Phil are as married as they can be without actually having the rings on their fingers or a piece of paper that says they are. They've talked about actually getting married, now that they can do so, but they've never gone any further. They're both content with things just as they are.

"Sit down and eat. I can hear your stomach growling," Phil admonishes with a smile before moving away to take his seat. Nick watches him go, focuses on the way Phil's body moves and enjoys the subtle sway of his hips. He doesn't take his seat until Phil does. Phil picks up the small, sleek remote laying on the table next to him and pushes a button. The stereo system comes to life, volume set high enough that they both can hear the music playing but low enough that it won't drown out their conversation, should they choose to have one. Nick smiles and recognizes the first strains of "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. Phil knows him too well.

They remain silent for the first few moments. One of the many things Phil has learned about Nick over the years is that he generally likes to have ten or fifteen minutes when he first gets home where he doesn't have to think or act or speak. And they've settled on that time happening at the beginning of dinner. It gives Nick a chance to push aside all of the unpleasant business of the day's work as well as enjoy and savor Phil's culinary skills. Phil is a wizard in the kitchen and tonight is no exception.

The first bite of steak is moist and flavorful, the mixture of spices that Phil uses to season the meat exploding across Nick's tongue with tasty force. Nick chews the meat for longer than necessary, taking the time to really enjoy the seasoning and the char and the fact that it is a perfect medium rare. He chases the steak with a forkful of mashed potatoes. They're smooth and creamy, and flavored with the pleasant bite of fresh garlic. He knows that there is butter and sour cream and some milk in the potatoes to make them that creamy. He also knows that Phil knows that they're his favorite.

His cob of corn is perfection. The kernels are juicy and tender. There isn't a piece of silk to be found on the entire thing and Nick always wonders what Phil's secret is to get it removed. The bright yellow corn is salted and peppered and the butter contains a hint of garlic. The bite of corn practically melts in his mouth. 

The roll comes next, the bowl within easy reach for both of them. Nick snags one and takes a moment to slip a pat of butter into it, then takes a bite of yeasty goodness. Garlic, onion, and parmesan cheese battle for dominance, drawing a groan from Nick. Phil's pulled out all the stops for dinner, which means he has a sneaking suspicion just how horrible Nick's day has been. After the meal is done, Nick plans on kissing Phil just to let him know how much all of his effort means. 

Finally, after a few more bites of his meal and a sip from his frosty mug of beer, Phil breaks the silence. "Did I ever tell you about my cousin Jerry?" Phil asks, eyes lifting to look at Nick across the table's surface. Nick takes a minute to think, because Phil has told him about a lot of his family. He doesn't remember a Jerry being mentioned, but that doesn't mean Phil hasn't told him about him. Nick is pretty damn sure that Phil just makes things up to put a smile on his face.

"I don't believe you have," Nick replies, knife slicing into his steak for another piece. 

"Jerry was the comedian of the family," Phil says, empty fork hovering over his plate. Nick is now sure that Phil is making the story up. 

"His name wasn't Jerry Seinfeld." Phil makes a face at that, letting Nick know that his humor is not appreciated. Nick chuckles and goes back to his steak. Phil takes that as his signal to continue. "Cousin Jerry liked to tell jokes. It didn't matter to him what kind of jokes. And it didn't matter to him if they were actually good jokes. He just liked telling jokes. Most of the time, they were groaners. And no one ever actually encouraged him to tell jokes. He just did." 

"A cousin named Jerry who was a bad comedian. Why do I get the feeling that you're pulling my leg here, Phil?" 

"Because you have access to all of my personnel files and you know that I have a very small family?" Phil asks with a faint grin on his face. Its the look Phil gives when he's being a smart ass. Nick loves that look. Then Phil shrugs and takes a drink of his beer. "You had a bad day. I can tell when you have a bad day by the way you walk up to the door." 

Nick barks out a laugh, bringing a broader smile to Phil's face. "Bullshit, Phil. You had dinner on the table before I even made the garage." 

Phil sits back in his chair and shakes his head. The look he gives Nick is considering. Nick's seen it before, when Phil was dealing with new recruits. He gets that same look on his face when he tries to decide which lies and rumors he should address. "Maria visited me in my office earlier today. She told me that the WSC has been up your ass all day. I took it upon myself to leave early so I could prepare your favorites for dinner tonight." 

"You're going to have to report to my office in the morning to give me good reasons as to why you left early without clearing it with me first," Nick teases. Phil nods and leans in to spear a small mound of mashed potatoes with his fork. 

"I'll take my chances."

Just like that, the last of the tension and the lingering bad mood is gone. How Phil manages to do it every single time, Nick doesn't know. He just has this innate talent. And Nick is thankful for it. He is much more relaxed with Phil around. Nick chuckles and shakes his head, then goes back to his meal. To let it get cold would be a disservice to Phil's talents as a chef and Nick plans on savoring every last bit of it. He can feel Phil's eyes on him as he cuts another piece of steak off, can feel Phil's approval pressing against his skin as if it was living and tangible. The rest of their meal is passed in silence, with only normal dinner sounds filling the spaces between the classic rock playing from the stereo.

Nick likes that they're comfortable enough to let such lengthy silences pass between them. He's not a man prone to huge bouts of chatter and Phil understands that. He glances at Phil occasionally, not surprised to find that the other man is watching him with that secretive grin that drives Nick wild. Phil's got something up his sleeve and, quite suddenly, Nick is more than ready for dinner to be done. 

He is careful not to rush through. No doubt Phil knows he suspects something, but he doesn't want to insult his partner by not tasting the delicious meal Phil obviously went to great lengths to prepare. Which makes dinner an absolute trial for him. Because he wants to know what else Phil has going on. It isn't often that Nick is impatient. His job doesn't always allow for such a reaction. But at home, when he's alone with his partner, his impatience is a towering beast. And Phil, damn him, knows it. No doubt he's planned this all out. 

Dinner finally comes to an end. Nick has eaten every last morsel on his plate, along with three rolls. Phil is just scraping up the last of the juice from his steak with a roll when Nick sits back in his chair and sighs long and loud. Phil smiles at him. "Good?" he asks quietly before popping the roll into his mouth. 

"You know it was. I don't know how I got so lucky to find someone who's magic in the kitchen like you. I had to have done something good somewhere," Nick replies. Phil huffs a laugh and rises from his chair. 

"You've done a lot of good in a lot of places. The bedroom comes to mind as one of them," Phil returns and reaches for his empty plate. Nick makes to do the same, earning him a sharp look from Phil. "I've got this. Go get comfortable. Change into something else or settle on the couch or something. I'll be with you in a few minutes." 

Nick gives Phil the look he reserves for idiots and Avengers, which does absolutely nothing to phase the other man. Instead of cowering in fear, Phil picks up Nick's plate and sets it on top of the one he already holds. It doesn't take long to figure out that there's no way Phil is going to give in, so Nick dutifully stands and heads for the other room. He considers briefly heading into their bedroom to change into more casual clothes but nixes the idea quickly as he hears Phil puttering around in the kitchen. The man is humming cheerfully to himself, if a bit off tune, letting Nick know that the evening's festivities are far from over. So Nick takes a seat on the plush leather sofa and allows the iconic sound of Led Zeppelin to sink deep into his bones.

The song has changed twice by the time he hears Phil approaching, the soft rattle of silverware against some kind of dish a dead give away. He opens his eyes to find Phil is setting a couple of bowls down on the coffee table, each one filled with scoops of vanilla ice cream and then topped with different sauces. Nick groans softly. Banana splits for dessert. Phil's gone all out. Nick straightens up, then leans forward and picks up his bowl. "Jesus, Phil. What, exactly, did Maria tell you?"

"All she had to do was mention the WSC," Phil replied and spooned up some ice cream buried under whipped cream. At least Nick assumed there was ice cream in there. He took a bite of his own and groaned again. Phil had gotten the expensive ice cream with which to make dessert. Nick took a moment to feast on it with his eyes, noting that besides hot fudge and caramel and strawberry sauces, there were finely chopped walnut bits and three cherries and perfectly ripened bananas. And mounds of whipped cream. Nick was fairly sure Phil had used the whole can on just the two desserts. 

"You didn't have to do this, Phil," Nick said seconds before spooning more ice cream into his mouth. The hot fudge was still warm and it slid smoothly down his throat. 

"I wanted to. I'm allowed to pamper you every once in a while. I know just how hard and stressful your job is," Phil tells him. There is nothing but honesty in his voice. "I enjoy pampering you." 

There's nothing to say to that. Anything Nick might be able to counter with would destroy the honest enjoyment Phil gets from playing Mr. Domestic. So Nick lets silence fall between them again and concentrates on his banana split. Soon enough, Phil makes the comment that he's sorry he used all of the whipped cream to top the desserts. That prompts more laughter from Nick, who decides that its time to switch the topic of conversation and mentions the hockey game that was on the other night. This leads to a heated conversation about bullshit calls and blind refs and how the whole game was one big disappointment. Nick makes sure he picks words and phrases guaranteed to get Phil all fired up and that carries the discussion through until he's finished off his banana split and is now on the verge of unpleasantly full. 

Nick sits back against the sofa and heaves a sigh of contentment. Moments like this remind him that there is always an upside to bad days. He watches as Phil puts his own dish back onto the coffee table, then turns a smile toward Nick. The smile becomes a frown for half a second, then Phil's smiling again. He moves in closer to Nick, one hand coming out to rest on Nick's chest. They get so close that Nick can smell the day's meal on Phil's sweatshirt. 

"You have a smear," Phil says by way of explanation before his tongue darts out to lick the alleged smear away. Nick sees a smudge of color on the tip of Phil's tongue before it disappears into his mouth once again, then Nick is distracted by the way Phil's mouth works. Seconds later, Phil is leaning in again to press that distracting mouth of his against Nick's. The press of Phil's lips to his own is a dessert unto itself and Nick groans, then brings his hands up to curl them around the back of Phil's head. At his not so subtle tug, Phil moves closer so that the kiss isn't awkward.

The weight of Phil's body as he settles himself in Nick's lap is pleasant and need spears through him. Nick presses his lips against Phil's harder, kisses him deeper. Phil makes a sound of approval before slipping his arms behind Nick's head. All of the blood in Nick's body is rushing to places below the belt. Specifically, one place below his belt. In only moments, his dick is hard as a rock and rubbing against the confining prison of his trousers. Phil rolls his hips, just a little, and lets his own erection press Nick's. Nick's growl of hunger is drowned out by Phil's sound of triumph and he inches even closer. 

Nick's hands begin to move and explore, fingers curling around Phil's hips for a moment before they shift back and press against the small of Phil's back. They begin gliding up, stroking slowly over the flat expanse as they work their way toward his shoulders. The moment they hit the middle of Phil's back, however, they come to a stop and Nick's fingers press harder in silent exploration. 

Phil pulls away from the kiss to look down at Nick. There's curiosity in Nick's gaze, an unasked question that Phil can read easily. A nod of his partner's head sees Nick tugging the sweatshirt up to give him a better view. Phil pulls it up and over his head, then tosses it away so that it sails across the room to land forgotten on the floor. All of Nick's attention is on the powder blue laying against Phil's skin. 

The satin is shiny and slick under Nick's fingers as he traces the band that wraps around Phil's body. Elastic straps rise up over his shoulders. And lace rests against his chest. The bra is new. Nick knows this for certain because he is very intimately acquainted with all of Phil's underwear. He runs his hands over the cups, relishing the way the lace catches on his calluses. The material is crisp and fresh, and Nick loves the way it looks against Phil's skin. He shows his approval by running his thumbs over Phil's nipples, presses the lace against them hard enough to bring a gasp up Phil's throat. The lace grates across sensitive flesh as Nick makes a second pass, this time drawing a hissing breath from the other man. Phil's eyes close and his back arches, pressing his hard cock against Nick's. Inviting more.

Nick loves the look of utter abandon on Phil's face. The man is always so carefully contained, even when he's smiling. He never shows it all. Ever. Except in moments like this. There is so much trust in Phil's abandonment. It had taken Phil a long time to tell Nick about the pleasure he took in wearing sexy lingerie. The look that Phil wears upon his face right now is an extension of that trust. They both know just how easy it would be to shatter that fragile trust and ruin Phil forever. This Phil, the Phil sitting in his lap and grinding his hips wantonly against Nick's, is a gift that Nick will always cherish. 

Phil's complete trust in Nick sees Nick closing his eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath.

The fresh, clean scent of baby powder tickles Nick's nose, brings his eyes open once again. He leans close, sniffs at Phil's chest and the powder blue bra. The aroma emanates from there, letting Nick know that Phil took care in getting ready for this dinner. He leans in close and buries his face into Phil's chest, taking a deep breath of the powder smell. Phil's hands glide softly over his head and the man whimpers softly when Nick turns his head and draws a lace covered nipple between his teeth. 

He takes his time with Phil's nipple, teeth worrying at it before he lets his tongue drag across it so that he can press the wet lace against it. Phil shudders time and time again. When he sucks at the tiny peak hard, Phil arches his back and pushes his chest against Nick's face. A silent plea for more. Nick obliges, switching his focus to the other nipple and lavishing it with as much attention as he has the first.

Time slips by unnoticed as Nick showers Phil's chest with attention. When the soft sounds Phil is making over his head shift from sighs to shuddering half-sobs, Nick gives the nipple he's teasing a small break. He turns his head to press kisses against Phil's sternum, and his hands stroke over the satin band and the straps on Phil's back. They ease under the material to tease the flesh under it before returning to tracing the lines of the straps and band. He slips his tongue out, works it under the edge of the lace cup, and licks at the skin behind it. Phil swallows a sound and his hips jerk against Nick's.

Nick backs off, gives Phil a chance to draw a breath and calm himself. Not that he has problems with Phil coming in his pants, but tonight isn't about fast and hard and careless. He fully intends to please Phil tonight, to take his time and explore every inch of flesh laid bare to him. He turns his head to press his ear against Phil's chest, listens to his heart thumping wildly against his ribs. The lace catches on the stubble that's grown up over the course of the day, scratching his face and rubbing against Phil's nipple again. Phil's breath hitches, letting Nick know that its time to take this to the next step.

Nick draws back, watches as Phil's chest heaves while he pants for breath. His pupils are blown wide, pleasure filling him up. Nick lets his gaze slide up and down Phil's body from head to waist and back. Let's Phil see how much he likes the new bra. Until Phil had confessed his secret love of lingerie to Nick, Nick had never known just how much he enjoyed the feel of satin, silk, and lace against his own skin. Phil wears his lingerie shamelessly, taking as much pleasure in the feel of it on his body as he does in sharing intimate moments with Nick. To show his approval, Nick settles his hands on Phil's stomach, then slowly slides them up until they run over the bra's cups and Phil's chest.

That touch seems to be Phil's undoing, because he's suddenly grabbing at Nick's shirt, tugging it up in order to take it off. Nick helps him by leaning forward and lifting his arms. The shirt falls away to the floor, forgotten, as Phil lets his hands roam over the exposed flesh. His fingers trace scars that Nick knows they know by heart. But Phil touches them each time and Nick enjoys the sensations brought to life under his skin too much to make his lover stop. He sighs softly, closes his eyes and leans back against the couch so that Phil can touch him as he will.

Fingers trail down slowly, their glide against his skin a temptation that Nick can't give over to. Not yet. Phil wants to explore his body and Nick isn't going to take that away from him. So he keeps his hands on Phil's hips, fingers tight against the denim, and hisses out sighs and moans and need. Soon enough, there's the damp touch of Phil's tongue as it traces the line of Nick's collar bone. Teeth come into play, gentle nips that leave his flesh tingling and begging for more. The tender press of lips comes last, working their way from his throat to a nipple. The moment Phil closes his mouth around Nick's flesh, pleasure explodes inside of him like a bomb going off. 

Nick runs his hands up Phil's back, fingers tangling briefly in the strap of the bra. Phil shudders, his teeth grating over Nick's nipple in response. Phil sucks at the peak hard enough to make Nick's cock twitch in his pants and Nick wants nothing more than to throw Phil down on his back and fuck him. But he bites back the urge and simply bucks his hips up into Phil's. 

Phil lifts his head and stares at Nick, eyes bright with a silent question. Nick smiles and guides Phil's head down so that he can suck on the other nipple. His fingers slip down to cup Phil's ass and press him closer, slide up and around so that he can once again drag his hands over the lace of the cups. The material is rough against his palms, which means its doubly so against Phil's nipples. There's another shudder and Phil pulls back, gasps for breath and tries to bring himself under control. 

Before Nick can grab hold of him, Phil is sliding out of his lap to stand before him.

The bulge in the front of Phil's jeans is telling. A deep sense of satisfaction pours through Nick. He loves seeing Phil coming unhinged, loves seeing Agent Phil Coulson and his legendary control fade away into Phil, the man who loves Nick and loves lingerie and loves being taken apart by expertly applied kisses and caresses. There are times when all Nick needs to do is say something and that's all Phil needs to get going. And there are other times when the only thing Phil requires to get hard is a good, stern look from Nick. 

Nick's attention is drawn back to Phil's face when the other man licks his lips. Its a nervous tell, one Phil is usually unaware of, and it suggests to Nick that there is much more to come. He gives Phil a smile meant to encourage, then watches as Phil's hands move to the fly of his jeans. One button is undone, followed by another. Each one sends a throb of desire pulsing right to Nick's cock, making his trousers much too tight and uncomfortable for his liking. 

Soon enough, Phil has all the buttons undone. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and then pushes them down his legs. He's careful to bend at the waist, which means he's intentionally blocking Nick's view. But he kicks out of his jeans and socks, kicks them away, and then slowly pulls himself upright again. And gives Nick a good view of what he's been hiding under the jeans. 

There are a pair of thigh high stockings in the same exact shade as the bra. Nick can tell just by looking at them that they're pure silk. They're held up by a garter belt, almost completely lace except for a satin panel dead center under Phil's navel and the elastic bands that hold the stockings up. There's a tiny bow on the front of the belt, as well as one on the top of each of the elastic straps. And then there are the panties. They're lace and satin like the bra, all of the intimates a matched set. And those panties are tight against Phil's cock where it strains to be released from the imprisoning material. There's a spot on them that's darker than the rest of the material, letting Nick know that Phil is very, very excited. 

"Jesus Christ, Phil! Are you trying to kill me?" Nick asks, his voice a low growl of sound. Phil sends him a smile that is almost coy. Nick holds his hands out toward Phil and is rewarded by the other man stepping toward him immediately. Nick helps him down into his lap once again and their mouths meet for a kiss. 

Heat curls inside of him, filling the pit of his stomach and pulling it tight. His hands stroke up and down Phil's legs absently, enjoying the feel of the stockings against his palms and fingers. When his fingers hit the tops of the stockings, he lets them tease Phil's flesh for a moment, then starts the trek down once again. Phil shudders and moans against his mouth. The sounds are like ambrosia to Nick and he feasts on each one until he's giddy with lust and need.

The kiss deepens, their tongues sliding against each other in silent promise. The lace of the cups rubs Nick's chest, scratching over his nipples and adding to the building need. For air. For the tight feel of Phil wrapped around him. For Phil. His hands shift from Phil's legs to his ass and once more pull him closer. This time, he makes sure his fingers are positioned perfectly to press between Phil's cheeks. He hits something hard and Phil jerks in his hold, gasps into his mouth. The man's cock twitches tellingly against Nick's. 

Curiosity prompts Nick to slip his hands under the satin of the panties until he can feel the smooth base of a butt plug. Pressing it again draws another gasp from Phil, another jerk of his hips. Nick drags his mouth away from Phil's even as his fingers press the plug one more time."God, Phil. You're so hot like this."

Phil's answer is a strangled noise. His hips jerk again, an honest response to shifting the plug ever so slightly. Nick studies him for a moment, taking in the flush staining his cheeks and the way his mouth hangs just ever so slightly slack. Nick presses again, keeps pressure on the plug, and watches as Phil tries to fuck himself on it, hips working with quick and spastic jerks. "How long have you been wearing the plug, Phil? Are you all stretched out for me?" Nick uses his Director voice and that catches Phil's attention. Sort of. 

Phil just kind of stares at him, making it obvious his brain isn't completely turning the way its supposed to. Nick taps the plug once, lightly. "How long?" 

"For a couple of hours," Phil pants out. He tries to shift his hips, hoping to rub his cock against Nick's while trying to fuck the plug at the same time. Nick tightens his hold and keeps Phil still. 

"So you're stretched and ready for me?" Nick asks, mind already turning over what it is he wants to do to his lover.

"I am," Phil replies. Some of the urgency is gone from his voice, rational thinking starting to slot back into place. Good. Nick wants Phil to be aware of everything up to, and including, Nick sliding his cock into Phil. 

Nick says nothing to that. He simply tightens his hold on Phil's waist and rises to his feet. Just because he has a desk job doesn't mean he doesn't keep fit. He works out every day, stays trim and keeps his strength up. So its easy to lift Phil from the couch as if he weighs nothing. Phil wraps arms and legs around Nick so that carrying him through the house to their bedroom. 

They kiss during the entire trip, Nick finding his way by memory. Phil's mouth is hot and hungry on his own. His cock presses into Nick's belly, hard and long and firm. The satin is a sweet, slippery counterpoint to the heat of Phil's skin, as is the rasp of the bra's lace and the slick sensation of the stockings. Nick's cock throbs with anticipation in his trousers. Phil's tongue glides against his own, sending fire racing through his veins, and he hurries his pace.

The moment they cross the threshold into the bedroom, Nick takes a second to knock the door closed with his foot. Silly thing to do, considering they're alone, but he does it anyway. Then he carefully lowers Phil to the floor, fingers playing over the base of the plug as he does so. His body clenches with the gasp Phil gives, more blood filling his cock until it aches. He leans in, presses Phil's back to the wall, and kisses him hard. So hard that their teeth grind against their lips. Its painful, but not painful enough to dampen their need. 

Nick gives Phil a look that tells him to stay still before moving off into the room. As he goes, he works his belt loose, pops the button on his trousers. He stops by the bedside table and pulls out the tube of lubrication they keep there. He lays it on the flat surface before reaching down to tug at the zip. There is a soft hiss of teeth as the zipper parts and Nick lets them fall down his legs. Kicks out of them before slipping his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and skimming them off. Then he picks up the tube and turns to face Phil.

Phil is watching him quietly, still standing exactly where Nick had left him, eyes bright with need and mouth quirked with hunger. Nick gives him a few seconds to look to his heart's content. Phil's eyes remained locked on Nick's erection as he moves closer, their color darkening as lust consumes him. When he's standing directly before Phil, he opens the lube and squeezes some out onto his fingers. Phil watches him as he slicks his cock up in preparation. By the time he's done, Phil's dick is straining against the satin of his panties, eager to be set free. Nick sets the tube aside, then reaches out a hand to stroke his fingers over Phil's cock. 

Phil groans and presses himself into Nick's hand. "Jesus, Nick. Get on with it. I'm not a young man anymore. I won't last much longer if you keep teasing me like this," Phil demands, voice hoarse.

"I'm going to fuck you into the wall, Phil," Nick tells him. Truth be told, he won't last much longer than Phil will. Which is why he's going to fuck Phil against the wall. And maybe because he hopes he can fuck the other man hard enough to leave a few bruises on him. They both know that Phil will wear them with pride if he does. 

"Its about fucking time," Phil responds. He reaches for the bra, but Nick puts his hand on Phil's. 

"No. Leave it on. Leave it all on." There's a hoarseness to his voice when he speaks, just the image of Phil wearing powder blue lingerie while Nick fucks him enough to make Nick's pulse quicken. "Spread 'em." 

There's no need to ask what he means. Phil widens his stance until his thighs are as far apart as he can get them. Nick goes down on his knees before the other man, hands reaching for the waistband of the panties where they sit above the swell of Phil's ass. Even as he tugs them down far enough to allow Nick to access to the butt plug, he leans in and presses his lips against Phil's erection. His fingers are sure as they work between the base of the plug and Phil's skin. They pull on the toy, just a little bit, and move it an inch. Phil's hips buck forward and Nick enjoys the feel of that satin encased dick pressing against his tongue. 

The toy is firmly lodged in Phil's ass and Nick finds that he has to work hard to get it to give even just a little. Each time the toy moves, Phil moans and rocks his hips. Nick works the toy slowly, fucking Phil with it using short motions that help stretch him open even further. Phil's cock is leaking, throbbing in time with the pounding of his heart. There are tiny sounds leaking out of him as quickly as pre-cum leaks from his dick. Nick puts his fingers behind the base of the toy and pulls on it. 

Phil's ass lets go of it slowly, the stretch of the large bulb bringing a hissing sound out of him. When it finally slips free, Nick drops it to the floor and easily slips two fingers into Phil to take the toy's place. Phil bucks his hips, trying to press himself down on Nick's fingers. Nick draws back to look him in the eye. "Goddamn it, Phil. How long have you been wearing that thing? I could plow into you right now without any prep work at all." 

"That's the idea." Phil retorts. Nick leans toward him and nips at the sensitive flesh of Phil's erection. It earns him a soft whimper. 

"Fine. I hope you're ready for me," Nick warns him, then slowly comes to his feet. He hooks one arm under one of Phil's legs, pulling it up with him so that the other man is forced to put his hands on Nick's shoulders. It takes a bit of maneuvering to get them into position and Nick knows that it isn't the most comfortable one. Phil doesn't complain, though, just helps Nick move his legs where Nick wants them. 

When they're done, Phil is bent nearly in half. His legs are bent at the knees, hooked over Nick's arms so that his thighs are spread wide. The position tightens the satin down over Phil's dick, cages it so that there's no way the man can possibly get to it. Nick uses both hands to make sure that the panties are pulled down just far enough to leave Phil's ass exposed to him, then he plants on palm against the wall and wraps his free hand around his erection. 

The minute the head of his cock touches Phil's ass, Phil is shoving himself down onto it. There's little resistance, the plug having done an excellent job of loosening Phil up, and Phil sinks down until Nick is buried as far as he can go. Phil huffs out a breath and rolls his head, eyes closed and lungs working fast as he tries to hold on. 

He fits Nick like a glove, his body hot around Nick's cock and muscles clenched down to grip it the way Phil's hand would. Nick doesn't wait for a nod or any other sign from Phil. He shifts his hands so that they curl around Phil's ass. Then he lifts the other man up until he nearly pops out of Phil, then he drops him and drives himself back in. Phil uses Nick's shoulders as leverage, pushing on them to help Nick lift him up. 

Nick does as he promised. He fucks Phil hard into the wall. Pictures rattle with the force of each thrust and Phil's back slaps the wall time and time again. Satin and lace rub against Nick's skin, adding the sensation of soft and rough to the sensation of heat and tightness. The elastic waist of the panties grates over the top of his cock as Nick pushes in and draws back. Its like having a firm hand working his dick while he fucks Phil. Its so intense and Nick isn't sure how much longer he can last. But before he fills his lover up, Phil is going to come first. 

"You like it like this, don't you?" he asks, voice a low growl. Phil mutters something unintelligible, his hips shifting as he both fucks Nick and rubs his own cock against Nick's body. "The panties feel good against your dick. You like that its all bound up in the material. You like having my dick in your ass, don't you?" 

Phil doesn't say anything, just fucks himself harder. Nick smirks and presses harder against the wall. Traps Phil between the hard surface behind him and Nick's own body. "You're so hard. It hurts, doesn't it? You want to come. You need to come. And I know you'd like to come with your hand fisted around your cock. But that isn't going to happen. You're going to come all over those pretty blue panties of yours. You're going to imagine that the satin of them is my hand, squeezing your dick and stroking you. And you're going to come all over them. And then I'm going to come inside of you. What do you think about that?" 

"Fuck!" Phil hisses and forces himself down harder. Nick plants his hands against the wall to balance himself, then puts everything he has into his hips. He fucks hard, drives himself as deep as he can. Mutters filthy things into Phil's ear. Keeps telling him how good it will feel to come inside of him. How much he wants to see Phil come in his panties.

And then its there. Phil's back arches. Shoves his hard cock into Nick's belly so that Nick feels the spreading warmth as Phil's dick throbs and twitches. And as he's doing exactly what Nick told him to do, as he's coming inside of his panties, his ass clenches down tight on Nick's cock and squeezes. Nick groans and shoves himself deep three more times. His balls draw up and his own orgasm hits him. Phil cries out softly when Nick comes inside of him. 

As suddenly as it begins, its over. Nick is pressing Phil to the wall, his forehead resting against Phil's as they both pant for breath. When he's sure that Phil can stand on his own, Nick pulls back and lowers Phil's feet to the floor. Phil's eyes are closed as he tries hard to bring himself under control. Nick takes the opportunity to stare at him, enjoying the thoroughly debauched look Phil wears. He also enjoys the dark stain on the front of Phil's panties. He leans forward and takes Phil's lips with his own. At the same time, his hand reaches out to stroke over Phil's softening dick. The other man moans softly and returns Nick's kiss with hungry intensity. 

Phil is panting again when Nick pulls back, face still flushed. Nick flicks his fingers over Phil's nipples, raking them with the bra's harsh lace. That earns him a hiss. Nick relents and steps back. Motions to the bed. "I'll go get a wet wash cloth and we'll clean up, then maybe climb into bed." 

He watches as Phil smiles at him, goes up on tiptoes and presses a kiss to his lips. "Sounds like a plan to me. Feel better?" 

The words follow Nick into the bathroom. He smiles at himself in the mirror before grabbing a fresh wash cloth and holding it under running water. He's lucky to have Phil and he knows it. He's lucky to have this. Tonight had been exactly what Nick had needed to put the crap of the day behind him. Somehow, and he doesn't know how, Phil always knows exactly what he needs. He grabs a dry towel to go with the wash cloth, then steps back into the bedroom. Phil is laying on the bed on his side, still clad in his lingerie. Nick smiles at him, deep and filled with genuine emotion. 

"Do I feel better? Give me a little while and I'll show you how much better I feel." 

Phil smiles back. "I'm going to hold you to that promise." 

"I'm going to expect to see you in those panties more often." 

Phil's smile becomes a knowing grin. "Then I guess its a good thing I bought more than one pair. Isn't it?" Smart ass. Nick throws his head back and laughs. Then he crosses the room to join Phil on the bed. 

Oh, yeah. A damned good thing.


End file.
